Their Story
by xFAN.GIRLx
Summary: Sonny found a notebook in the prop house. Written on the notebook are story of the stars of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! What will Sonny find out about her cast mates and the cast of Mackenzie Falls?
1. Notebook

Hey! I was thinking of what to do when this idea came to me.

Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny with a chance

* * *

I walked into the prop house to find Tawni looking at her reflection on her compact mirror. I sat on the couch. I felt that I have sat on something. I got up and found a notebook. I took it.

"Tawni, is this yours?"I asked showing her the notebook

"No. Open it and read what's inside" She put down her mirror

"I don't know Tawn, I don't want to be nosy"

"Just open it!" She yelled

"Okay! Don't yell"

I open the notebook and read the first page aloud "If your reading this, obviously, you found my notebook. You have to read this one page a day. This doesn't count. Written in this is the lives of the stars of Mackenzie Falls and So Random!"

"Read the next page" Tawni said excited. I turn to page two.

"Tawni Madison Hart

She's a diva, self-centered and selfish. But all of that was just a mask to protect her heart so it won't be crushed once again.

When she was seven her Dad left her and her mother Tammi Hart. She doesn't want to be close to someone after that because she's afraid they'll just leave her.

The truth is she's really caring and sweet."

I look at Tawni who was still shocked by what I said. "Tawni? Tawni? Tawni!" I yelled at her. She back away "That's not true. That's not true" She keep repeating. She sat on the floor and cried. I knelt down next to her and hugged her. "Shh…. It's okay Tawn"

After a few minutes Tawni calmed down. "Thanks. You're really a great friend" She smiled. We both got up. I picked the notebook from the floor.

"Tawni?" I turned to face her. She was looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"Yeah?" She look up at me

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Is it true that your Dad left you?"I bit my bottom lip

"Yes. My Dad left for another woman" She looked down.

"Tawn, I'm really sorry I asked" She looked up smiling "It's ok. It's the past. But promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise" She ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Thank you"She said and pulled away. I smiled

"Hey don't forget tomorrow we have to read the next page" She said

* * *

Sorry if it's short. Now you know why Tawni is self-centered. Her Dad left them for another woman. Poor Tawni...

Sorry if there's no Channy moments. I'll think of a way to put one on the next chapter...


	2. My mom is always busy

Hey! Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance

* * *

The next day I was on my way to the prop house when I bump into someone. I almost fall but he caught me before I hit the ground. I met eyes with icy blue eyes. It was Chad's. I stood up properly. "You okay? Watch where you're going next time" Chad smirked

"I'm fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh, were so good" I walked past him. I went to the prop house to find a very excited Tawni and a very confused Nico. "Hey, guys! What happened to Tawni?" Tawni spotted me and ran up to me. "Sonny!"She yelled. "What happened, Tawni?"

"Where's the notebook?" She asked

"What notebook?" Nico asked still confused

"Nothing!" We both yelled

"Okay…." Nico said

"Let's just go to our dressing room. There we can 'talk'" Tawni whispered to me

We went to our dressing room. After I closed the door Tawni run up to me. "Where's the notebook?"

"Why are you so eager to read the next page?" I asked her

"Because we can blackmail every Mackenzie Falls snob if we learn about their lives"

"Tawn , I know they're our enemies but still what would you get from it?"

"You do have a point" I was shocked Tawni agreed with me. I took the notebook from my bag and handed it to Tawni. "You read it" I said to her. She opened the notebook to page 3.

"Chastity Ann DeWitt

Known as Chloe in Mackenzie Falls. She's a snob. But behind her mask is a girl wanting the attention of her Mom.

Her Mom is the owner of DeWitt Fashions. Her Mom doesn't have time for her. For her only one person care for her and that's her Dad Carl DeWitt."

"Sonny! Look at this there's a note on the bottom" I took the notebook from her.

"You need to help solve the problem of each and everyone of the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random!

-The owner of this notebook"

"So we need to help every one?" Tawni asked. I nodded "Well I'm not going to help them." She sat in front of her vanity. I sighed. I put back the notebook in my bag.

* * *

I went to stage 2 to look for Chastity. They were filming a scene between Mackenzie and Chloe. I waited a few minutes for them to finish. Chad spotted me and come up to me. "What do you want, Munroe?"

"I need to talk to Chastity"

"Why?"

"None of your business" I saw Chastity talking to Skyler . I walked over to them. "Hey, Chastity!"

"What do you want?" Chastity asked. Skyler left.

"We need to talk"

"Why would I want to talk to a random?"

"Actually were already talking. It's about your Mom"

"Follow me" We walked to her dressing room. She locked the door. "Okay, what about my Mom?"

"Your Mom doesn't have time for you, right?"

"How did you know?" She sat on her couch. I sat next to her. "If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone" I said to her. She sighed "Promise" I told her about the notebook and what's written on it.

"So that's how you found out?" She asked. I nodded

"I don't know what to do. My mom is always busy. She doesn't have time for me" She started to cry

"You know, your mom is only doing that because she want you to have a good future" I smiled at her

"You think so?" She smiled

"Yes"

"Thanks Sonny you're a really great friend" She wiped her tears

* * *

I'll try to finish the story before September 2.

Sorry if it's still short and there are lack of Channy moments.


	3. Jealous?

Hey! Happy Birthday to my brother. It's his 15th birthday. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance

* * *

I walked in studio 3 half-asleep . I didn't get enough sleep because I was thinking about the notebook. I walked into my dressing room. Tawni was doing her make-up. Tawni looked at me from the mirror. "What happened to you?"

"Can't sleep last night"I yawned. I took the notebook from my bag. She turned to face me. "Read it" I rolled my eyes.

"Nico Harris

He doesn't take all things seriously. That's one of the things his Dad hates.

His Dad, William Harris, want him to be a lawyer. He doesn't want to be a lawyer but to be an actor.

He doesn't show it but all he want is for his father to be proud of him"

I looked at Tawni whose mouth is hanging open. "Tawni" Tawni snapped out of her trance and looked at me. "Poor Nico" Tawni said

"We need to talk to him" I suggested

"You first" Tawni said and I sighed

* * *

I walked into the prop house to find Nico and Grady playing video games. Zora was petting her gnome, Gnomey ."Hey guys!" I sat next to Grady.

"Hey Sonny!' Grady greeted

"Grady? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure" They stopped playing.

"Grady go to the commissary with Zora. I need to talk to Nico"

"Come on Zora" Grady said as they walked out of the prop house. Zora eyed me suspiciously. Creepy. "What do you want to talk about?" Nico asked. I sighed

"It's about your Dad" Nico sighed. I told him about the notebook and what I know about his Dad. "Oh" Nico looked down

"Nico your Dad is really proud of you. He just don't know how to show it" Nico smiled

"I guess you're right" I hugged him. He hugged back. "SONNY!" Yelled a very familiar voice. I broke away from the hug and turned around "Chad?"I asked confused

"We need to talk" He said as he clenched his fist. I follow him out of the prop house. "What do you want Chad?"

"Why are you hugging him!"I smirked

"Jealous?"

"No" he said through gritted teeth

"Then why are you angry?"

"Because you're not even dating him. He probably likes you. Answer my ques-" I cut him of by kissing him. I felt him kissing back. After a few seconds I pulled away. "Pick me up at 8" He smiled

* * *

Chad's jealous. I was laughing so hard last night when I thought of that.


	4. Arrange Marriage

Hey! I updated earlier because I have nothing to do. Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Sonny with a chance or I'm only me when I'm with you

* * *

I skipped to the commissary. I sat besides Tawni "Hey Tawni!" She faced me and smiled. "Sonny! I have to tell you something" I followed her out of the commissary. We went to our dressing room.

"Nico asked me out!" She squealed

"Really? That's great. I have a date too"

"Who?" I smiled at her

"Chad"

"Finally!" I laughed at her. I took the notebook from my bag and handed it to her "Your turn" She smiled

"Skyler DeVane

For a 19 years old guy he have big problems.

His parents want him to marry his childhood friend, Emily Brown. He doesn't like Emily more than a friend.

He only have one more year to fix this problem"

"Wow" Was all I can say. "Let's go to Studio 2" We were about to go out when the intercom called "So Random! Cast rehearsals in five" I sighed "After rehearsals"

* * *

After rehearsals we went to studio 2 to look for Skyler. Chad said they don't have to film today. We found Skyler talking to Chad. "Hey guys!" I said to them. Chad smiled at me "Hey, Sonny"

"Pooper" Tawni said

"Blondie" Chad said. I chuckled "Can we talk to Skyler for awhile?" I smiled

"Why?" Chad whined

"I'll tell you later" We went to Skyler's dressing room. "What do you want?" Skyler said

"We have a solution to your problem" Tawni said. Skyler looked at us confused. "The arrange marriage"

He bit his bottom lip. "Oh, that. I won't ask how you found out. But what's the solution?" I smiled

"Tell your parents that you don't like Emily. Done" Tawni said.

"I already did that. They won't listen" He sighed. An idea pop in my head. "Do you like someone?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" I smiled. Tawni looked at me confused. "Who?"

"Martha" He blushed. "Ask her out" Tawni looked at both of us. "No way" He shook his head

"Okay here's a deal, I'll tell you when you will ask her out. Before that think about it. Come on Tawni" We walked out of his dressing room. We walked back to stage 3. "Why don't we go shopping?" Tawni suggested. I smiled "Sure"

* * *

After 3 hours of shopping we got back to the studios. I sat on the couch. "Get up. I have to fix your make up" Tawni said. "Tawn, it's only 4. My date will be in 8"

"I know but fixing your make up will take hours"

"Fine" Tawni started doing my make up

After four hours of waiting for Tawni to finish, she's finally done. "There you go. Go change" I change in the dress that I bought. I looked at myself in my mirror. I was wearing a green bubble dress. "You look beautiful" Tawni commented. I looked at her. She was wearing a pink ruffle evening dress. I smiled at her. "You too" There was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Nico and Chad. "Hey Sonshine"

" Hey Chad, Nico there's Tawni" I said pointing to Tawni. He smiled and went to Tawni. "Let's go?" he smiled .I nodded

We went to the beach. "Wow it's beautiful here" I said as I took of my heels. "I know you'll like it here"

"I love it" I hugged him. We just walked down the beach hand in hand. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him. "Never mind. I'll tell you later" I just shrugged it off. After an hour of talking we went home. On our way home I turn the radio on. "I'm only me when I with you" came on. I sang along

"Friday night beneath the stars,

In a field behind your yard,

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing,

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time,

The other half I'm only trying to,

Let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl,

Livin' in a crazy world

Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

The secrets all my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time,

The other half I'm only trying to,

Let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else,

It's so hard to be myself,

Only you can see

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time,

The other half I'm only trying to,

Let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me, who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,

With you" Chad looked at me and then back to the road. "Sonny?" I looked at him "Hmm"

"I remember why did you talk to Skyler?"

"The other day we found a notebook. Written are the stories of the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! Today's page was Skyler. We need to help him with his problems"

"So that's why. Have you read my page?" I smiled. "Not yet" We got to my house. Chad helped me out. As we walked to the front door Chad stopped "Sonny?" I turned to face him. He went closer to me "Will you be my girlfriend?"He asked hopeful "Yes, I'd love too" He hugged me. He broke away

"Sonny, I'm only me when I'm with you" I smiled

* * *

Very Cheesy. Chad got it bad.

I was listening to song when I remembered what I wrote on my other story (That I didn't upload here) Chad was suppose to say 'Sonny you brought out the real Chad' It fits the song so I put it in here. Taylor Swift sang 'I'm only me when I'm with you'


	5. I still miss her

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm pretty busy even today. There are so many people at my house. I forgot to tell you, actually write, that the pictures of the dress of Sonny and Tawni from the last chapter is on my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny with a chance...sadly:(  
**

* * *

I walked into the prop house to find Nico and Tawni holding hands . Grady looked at them disgusted. Zora was doing the same thing as Grady. "Hey guys! Grady be used to it. You'll probably see that everyday"

"Ew" They both said. I laughed at them. I sat next to Tawni. Chad walked in smiling. "Hey Sonshine" Chad said. I walked over to him. "Hey Chad" I hugged him. "Ew" Grady and Zora said. I pulled away and smiled at them. "You never said you were dating Pooper" Zora said. "You're dating Chip?" Grady asked

"Sorry I forgot to tell you guys. Tawni and Nico already know" I said to them. Grady just shrugged. I turned to Chad. "So what are you doing here?" He smiled "We don't have to film today. Can I stay here?" I smiled "Sure"

* * *

Tawni and I went to our dressing room. The guys was playing in the prop house. Zora went to her sarcophagus.

Tawni sat in front of her vanity. I took the notebook from the table. "Tawni" I said waving the notebook. She turned to face me. "Read it!" She smiled

"Grady Mitchell

People think that the only thing he thinks about is cheese. The truth is his Mom is the only thing his thinking about. He hides everything by pretending to be stupid to everyone.

His mother, Glace Mitchell, left when he was five. Sometimes he just said to himself that his mom is probably in Narnia or Pandora. That's why he believes that those places exist.

All he want is for his mom to come back."

"He have the same experience with me" Tawni said "You should probably give him advice how you deal with only one parent" I said to her. She nodded.

We went to the prop house to find the three still playing video games. I sat next to Chad who smiled at me. "Hey guys!" Tawni said "Nico go to the commissary with Chad. Bring Zora along" She said to a very confused Nico. Chad look at me confused "Remember what I told you last night"

"Right, let's go Nico" Chad said. Nico knocked on the sarcophagus. Zora opened it. "Fine" Zora said

When they left Grady looked at us confused "What do you want? I don't have cheese" Tawni looked at me. I nodded to give her permission to start "Grady stop acting stupid" Tawni said"We know you only act stupid so people won't know you're crushed inside" Grady sighed. Tawni sat next to him. "Grady, Tawni is experiencing the same thing" Grady looked at Tawni shocked by my words. "My dad left when I was 7 years old" Tawni explained. Grady gave her a sad smile. "I still miss her" Grady said "It's ok Grady" I said to him. He smiled at me. "Grady just always remember that she left for a reason. Things happen for a reason" I smiled "Thanks guys. How did you found out anyways?" We told him about the notebook. He smiled once again "I wish you complete your mission" We hugged him. "Just be yourself" Tawni said

We went to the commissary. We found Chad and Nico talking. Zora wasn't listening, she was just staring into space. We walked over to them. I sat next to Chad while Tawni sat besides Nico. Grady sat besides Zora.

"What did we miss?" Tawni asked. Zora snapped out of her trance and looked at me suspiciously. Creepy."Nothing, we were just talking how awesome it is to finally get the girl we really like"Chad said. I smiled. So did Tawni. We talked for awhile. The guys went back to playing in the prop house. Zora went back to her sarcophagus. Tawni was doing her make up in our dressing room. I took the notebook from the table. I went to Grady's page. I read it again. I notice there was a note on the bottom. "Tawni there's another note" Tawni turned to look at me. "What does it say?"

"Every day I'll give you hints so you will know who I am.

Today's hint: 'If you look carefully at your surrounding you'll know who I am'

-The owner of this notebook"

"Who do you think it is?" Tawni asked. "I don't have an idea" I said truthfully

* * *

**There you go. Sorry if you don't like it. I wrote it last minute. Writer's block...**

**Let's play a game. Guess who owns the notebook. Tell me in your review. First to guess it can choose the name of one character that will show in the last chapter. Use the hints in the story. I'll announce the winner when they find out who owns it.  
**


	6. Greater actor

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance  
**

* * *

I was sitting in my dressing room waiting for Tawni. Tawni came in. "Hey Sonny"

"Hey Tawn" I took the notebook from my bag. " Your turn" I said to her. I handed it to her.

"Ferguson Michaels

Most people know what their parents look like. He doesn't know what his parents look like.

When he was three years old he and his parents got on a car accident. He survived but his parents didn't.

He was put in an orphanage. When he was five Isabella Jones adopted him."

"I thought I have a very big problem, but I was wrong" Tawni said. We went to studio 2 to look for Ferguson. We found them filming a scene. We waited a few more minutes for them to finish. Chad walked up to us. "Hey Sonshine! Blondie" He smiled at me then glared at Tawni.

"Pooper" Tawni said. "Hey Chad. Can we talk to Ferguson for a while?"I said. He nodded. We went to Ferguson's dressing room. We knocked twice. He opened the door. "Hi?" He said

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked "Yeah sure. Come in" He stepped aside to let us through. We sat down on his couch. "What do you want to talk about?" He sat across from us. "Your parents…. Car accident when you were five…Isabella Jones" Tawni said. Ferguson looked down. I glared at Tawni. "Sorry about Tawni" He looked up at us. "It's ok I'm just a little sensitive when I remember the car accident 14 years ago" He sighed "It's just… I blame myself that they died"

"Don't blame yourself. There's a reason why that happened" I said. He stands up "It's not ok! They died because of me! I should be dead not them!" He pick the vase on the coffee table and throw it against the wall. Chad run inside "What was that?" Chad saw the broken vase. Chad went to me and hugged me "Are you ok?" I didn't notice I was crying. Chad broke away and punched Ferguson on the face. I looked at Tawni who was still shaking. Skyler run inside "What happened?" He went to Ferguson who was lying on the floor. I walked up to Chad who was glaring at Ferguson. Chad hugged me. "It's ok" He stroked my hair.

We went back to our dressing room with Chad. Tawni was still shocked. Chad fired Ferguson even when I said not to. We sat on the couch. Chad sat next to me. Nico walked in "Hey, Taw-" He saw Tawni still shaking. " Tawni, what happened?" Nico hugged Tawni. Tawni cried on his shoulder. Chad hugged me then he kissed my forehead "You alright?" Chad asked me. I smiled then nodded.

After an hour Chad go back to his set. Nico went to the commissary to give us time to talk. I took the notebook from the table. I went to Ferguson's page to read the hint.

"Today's hint: 'I'm a greater actor than all of you'"

"It's CHAD!" Tawni yelled. "No it can't be" I said

"Sonny, the hints are directing to Chad. 'If you look carefully at your surrounding you'll know who I am' and today's hint. It's all directing to Chad"

"Why not let's just ask him ourselves." I suggested. Tawni smiled "Sure"

We went to stage 2. We went to his dressing room. We knocked once. He opened the door. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey" He said and he stepped aside to let us through. "Chad do you own the notebook we found?" Tawni asked. "No, why do think I own the notebook?" I sighed

"We were given hints to know who is she or he. Today's hint says 'I'm a greater actor than all of you' I don't believe Tawni. I think it's someone else" I explained. "It's not me. But thanks for admitting that I'm a greater actor than all of you" I playfully slapped his arm. Tawni sighed "If it's not you, who is it?" Chad shrugged.

* * *

**There you go. You can still guess who owns the notebook. I hope the new hint change your mind. If you want to change your answer it's okay. But remember that someone already got the correct answer.**

**The story is only until Chapter 11. But the winner will be announced on Chapter 10...Good luck guessing ;)  
**


	7. I not who you think I am

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. And you might probably wonder why the spelling of Marta's name in this Chapter and Chapter four is different. That's because I didn't check the correct spelling of her name just now... Anyway here's Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance  
**

* * *

I was sitting in commissary talking to Nico, Grady and Chad. Zora was staring into space…. Again.

"Nico, how's your problem?" I asked

"I talk to my dad. He said he was sorry. He said he was really proud of me for following my dream" He smiled. "How about you Grady?" I asked. "I talked to my Dad about mom. He said Mom is in New York. He gave me her number and I called her. She said she'll go back here next week" He smiled. "That's great"

"What about you Chad what's your 'problem'?" Nico asked using air quotes for problem. "We haven't read Chad's page" I said. Chad shrugged. Zora looked at us then she went back into staring into space. Tawni walked in the commissary. "Hey guys!" She sat besides Nico. "Tawn, let's go" I said. "What I just got here" She whined. I glared at her. "Ok ,fine"

We went to our dressing room. "Hey, Tawn?" She looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok with your Dad 'problems'?" I asked Tawni. She smiled "Yeah. Actually he went to visit me and my mom yesterday after so many years. He said sorry. He even said that it's ok if we don't want to be a family again, he just want us to forgive him. They said they'll try their relationship again. Actually they have a date tonight" I smiled at her "That's great. But did you forgive your dad?"

"I was never mad at him, just disappointed. I'm mad at the women he had an affair with. She knows my Dad is married and have a kid, but she still go after him. By the way here's the notebook" She said giving me the notebook. I let her have it for the night because I had a date with Chad last night. I smiled at her.

"Marta Balatico

Know as Penelope in Mackenzie Falls. She's a snob and very mean.

But behind that is a weak, vulnerable person.

When she was fourteen she fell in love with her boyfriend, David Anderson. The day she was supposed to tell him she love him, he broke up with her.

She just wants to be loved."

"She's heartbroken" Tawni said. Then I remembered. "Skyler!" I said. Tawni smiled. We went to stage 2. We went to Skyler's dressing room. We knocked twice before he opened it. "Hey, you already thought of a new solution?" He asked hopeful. "Yes, you need to ask Marta out….. Now!" I said. He shook his head no "What? No! I thought you'll give me enough time. It's only been what? 2 or 3 days" He said

"Just do it!" Tawni said. "Ok, don't slap me" He said protecting his face. "We won't slap you. Now go" I said. He went to Marta's dressing room. We hid behind a plant that was near the door. He knocked once before Marta opened the door. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Skyler asked nervously. "Yeah, sure" Marta said "Will you….go out with me?" He asked. Marta smiled. "Sure" Skyler's face lit up. "What are you two doing?" asked a voice behind us. "Ahh" we both screamed. We turned to find Chad covering his ears. "Relax, it's just me" He drop his hands from his ears. "Sorry" I went to him and kissed him. When I pulled away he was smiling. "It's ok" I smiled. "Ew, can you guys do that when I'm not around" We chuckled.

We went back to our dressing room. I took the notebook from the table. I turned to Marta's page and read the hint.

"Today's hint: 'I'm not who you think I am'"

"It's either you or Chad" Tawni said. I was shocked by her words. "Tawni, how can I own the notebook I found it. And there are three people left, that's me, Zora and Chad. It can also be someone from the previous pages" I pointed out. "You have a point. It can be anyone from the studios"

"Let's just wait till the last page" I said

* * *

**They have great lives now... **

**Anyway you can still guess who owns the notebook. And I'll try my best to update twice a day.. I really need to finish this before September...**


	8. I didn't mean to

**Hey guys! This is my second update today. I told you I'll update twice. But this might be the last time I'll update twice. Here's Chapter 8...And before I forgot again Portlyn isn't in the story. Because when I checked at one website, she isn't listed on the cast of Mackenzie Falls. They said Chastity replaced her. I don't really know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance...sadly:(  
**

* * *

I paced around the prop house. Today can be my page or Chad's page. I was nervous that it will be my page. Tawni was looking at me . "Sonny! Will you stop pacing!" Tawni said. I stopped pacing and I looked at her. "Tawni I don't know what to do. It can be my page or Chad's." I said as I resumed pacing around the room. "Sonny stop it." Nico said who was sitting next to Grady. Zora wasn't here because she's sick . "It's really annoying" Grady said. "You know we can read it now and we can call Chad to go here" I smiled at them and nodded. I sat besides Tawni. "Nico and Grady tell Chad to go here. Tell him Sonny needs him" Tawni said. The two nodded and left the prop house.

After five minutes Chad came in "Sonny what happened?" Chad asked and then he hugged me. The two came in. I broke away from the hug. "I'm ok. It's just that I'm nervous that it can be my page today"

"It's ok" Tawni took the notebook from the coffee table in front of us. She opened it to page 9.

"Chad Dylan Cooper/Goldfarb

Goldfarb was his previous last name/surname. His mom change his last name when she remarried.

When he was 8 their house was caught on fire. His dad and his twin sister died.

His mom remarried when he was 11.

He was really close to his twin sister, Cassie May Goldfarb."

We all looked at Chad. Chad was still shocked to what Tawni said. "Chad?" Nico asked. He looked at all of us. "Is it true?" Grady asked. "Yeah" He looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Tears started to fall on my cheeks. Chad hugged me. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be reminded about that" I broke away from the hug, still crying. "Chad, I told you about my secret before we even started dating. Even I don't want to be reminded of that. Only you know that" They all looked at me. "What secret?" Tawni asked. We just ignored her. "Sonny, I'm really sorry. I'll probably broke down crying if I told you about that. I really am sorry" I wiped my tears. I hugged him. " I understand now." I said. He pulled away smiling. "Gross, I told you don't do that when I'm around" We all laughed at Tawni. "Back to my question, what secret?" I sighed "I'll tell you guys some other time. I don't want to talk about it right now" They all nodded except Chad. "Let's just read the hint" Tawni said. She went back to Chad's page.

"Today's hint: 'I didn't mean to know your secrets'"

"What does he or she means?" Grady asked. "I don't really know" Chad said. "I have to go film. I'll see you later guys at lunch" Chad kissed my forehead then he walked out of the prop house . "So Random! Cast rehearsals in 5" Intercom called. We all went to went to rehearsals.

We went to the commissary after rehearsals. We sat at our usual table. The cast of Mackenzie Falls entered the commissary. The whole cast approached us. "Hey guys! We wanted to talk to all of you" Chad said. "Sure" I said. "We want to end the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random!"Marta said. We all looked at them shocked. "Really?" Nico asked. They all nodded. "Since Sonny and Chad are dating, why not. And you help us with our problems" Chastity said. We smiled at them. "Sure" They all smiled. They went to their tables. Chad kissed my forehead and then sat next to me. "So, do you know who owns the notebook?" Chad asked. "No, we think it's one of the people from the previous pages" Tawni said.

"Who do you think from all of those people?" Grady asked

"Tawni, Chastity, Grady and Marta" I said "Hey!" Tawni and Grady yelled. "It's not me." Tawni said

"It's not me either" Grady said. "Ok, it's not you guys. We just have to wait, so we can find out" I said

* * *

**There you go.. You finally read Chad's page... I think I'll finish this earlier than expected... I don't how it happened but when I counted the days again I stopped at 27 instead of 28(I'm talking about the days when I will finish this story)****You can still guess who the owner of the notebook is...  
**

**If you want to know what secret they are talking about, keep reading...**


	9. Biggest Secret

**Hey guys! This Chapter is dedicated to my eldest brother. Here is Chapter 9...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance  
**

* * *

We were talking in the prop house. Chad is sitting next to me. Tawni is in my other side with Nico. Grady was sitting alone. Zora said she has something to do. When I saw her about an hour ago she hugged me and said 'This might be the last time I'll hug you'.

"Hey guys, do you want to read next page?" Grady said. I looked at him. "Sure" Tawni said. I took the notebook from the coffee table and handed it to Tawni.

"Allison "Sonny" Munroe

The good girl from Wisconsin. She is always happy.

She said the reason why she always happy is because she wants to live like there's no tomorrow.

But there's a reason behind that.

When she was ten years old, she and her brother, Sam Munroe, almost died on car accident.

That's one secret she doesn't want anyone to know"

Tears started to fall on my cheeks. "Sonny?" Grady asked. Chad hugged me. "It's ok." He stroked my hair. "It's that the secret you were saying yesterday?" I looked at Tawni and nodded. "I know I should have told you earlier. I'm really sorry" I said.

"It's ok. We know you don't want to talk about it" Nico said. I smiled at him

"How come we never saw your brother. I thought 'almost died' was written." Grady said

"He lives in New York with his wife and kids" I explained. I took my phone from my pocket.

"Here's a picture" I handed Grady the phone. They all looked at it. On the picture was a guy with brown hair and brown eyes carrying a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Next to him is a girl with blonde hair and green eyes carrying a boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Aww, their so cute." Tawni said. I smiled. Grady handed me my phone. "Sonny Munroe, report to Marshall's office….. Now" The Intercom called. I walked out of the prop house. I went Marshall's office. I knocked twice "Come in" I heard Marshall said. I walked into his office to find him rubbing his head. "Sonny, there's a phone call for you" I took the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, are you Sonny Munroe from So Random?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Zairus. Zora's brother. I need your help"  
"About what?"

"This morning Zora called and said that she will be with dad"

"Ok… What will I do?"

"Sonny… my dad died five years ago" I almost drop the phone.

"Sonny?"

"About an hour ago Zora hugged me and said that might be our last hug" I said

"She's at the studio?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Please look for her. She'll probably kill herself "

"I look for her, bye" I hung up. I looked at Marshall. "Marshall, do you know where Zora is?"I asked.

"No ,why?"He asked. "Nothing, I'll just go back to the prop house" I walked out of his office and went the prop house. I found them still talking and they look nervous. "Guys, we need to find Zora" I said

"This might help. When you left for Marshall's office we read the hint . It said we can read the next page. We read the next page and you might probably want to read it to" Tawni said then handed me the notebook.

* * *

**Sorry if I leave it like that...Anyway you can still guess who owns the notebook. And you didn't probably understand the hint in Chapter 8. And since the owner of the notebook didn't put a hint today, I'll give you one. Hint: 'The hint on Chapter 8(Chad's page) means the owner of the notebook is doing something else*cough*crying*cough*when the people are dealing with their problems.**


	10. The reason

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 10... Sorry I change the rating to T  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Sonny with a chance  
**

* * *

I took the notebook from Tawni then I opened it to page 11.

"Zora Gwen Lancaster

I own this notebook. I told you every story of the stars of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! It's my turn.

5 years ago my dad died because of leukemia. After that I never talked to anyone for a month. I was really close to him. I was never the same after he died. I always pretend that I'm weird so they won't know I'm broken inside.

I always cry in the vents or the sarcophagus. While I'm crying or looking at picture of my dad in the vents I always hear people. They're either talking to a picture or a person on the phone. That's how I'll learned about their problems.

After 5 years I'm finally going to see my dad. I'll do it on his birthday.

I'll do it in a place high above you. Where I can see the whole Hollywod."

I looked at them. "I remember from last year that her dad's birthday is July 7" Tawni said. We all looked at the calendar by the door. "Today's July 7!" Grady said. "Where do you think she is?" Nico asked.

"Let's look all over the studio" Tawni suggested. "She said something about high above. Where she can see the whole Hollywood" Chad said. "Nico and Grady go to her house. Tawni tell Marshall. Chad let's go to Lookout Mountain" I said. Nico and Grady went to Zora's house. Tawni went to find Marshall.

I was shaking while we were on our way to Lookout Mountain. "Sonny stop shaking. Don't worry Zora will be safe" Chad assured me. "Why won't I worry. Chad I got a phone call from her brother. Zora said to him that she will be with her dad. I can't lose her, she like my little sister" I said. After a few minutes we arrived at Lookout Mountain. Zora wasn't there. I went to the edge to see the whole city. I spotted Condor Studios. The building was high you'll probably-

"Chad, we need to get back to the studios" We went back to the car. On the way Chad asked "Why do we need to go back?"

"You can see the whole city from the rooftop of Condor Studios. She might be there" I took my phone from my pocket. I dialed Nico's number. "Hello?"

"Nico. it's Sonny. Is Zora at her house?"

"No, she's not here. Her mom and brother is here. They just got back from the airport"

"Why, the airport?"

"Her brother lives in New York"

"Go back to the studios with them. Go to the rooftop"

"OK, bye" I hung up. We arrived at the studios. I got out as fast as I could. I ran to the entrance. Chad was behind me. I found Tawni by the entrance with Marshall. "Let's go" I said. I pulled her by the wrist. We climb the stairs. After a few floors we arrived at the rooftop. We found Zora about to jump. "Zora!"

* * *

**Sorry I left it like that... Again. So no more guessing. The winner is LifeLover17...I'll let her name one character in the next chapter...To those who tried to guess here's a virtual cookie.**


	11. Saving Zora

**Hey guys! Here's the last chapter... I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny with a chance  
**

* * *

Zora turned around to face us. "Zora, don't jump" Marshall said. "How did you know I'm here?"Zora asked, not moving an inch from her spot. "I found your notebook a few days ago" I said

"How did you find out today's my dad's birthday? How did you know I'm here?"

"I remember from last year, when you went to your dad's grave" Tawni said

"When we went to Lookout Mountain Sonny said this building is high enough to see the whole Hollywood" Chad said. "You actually remembered, Tawni. I thought you don't care about anyone but yourself." Zora said. "I care. I just don't show it. You were the one who wrote that I just don't want to be close to anybody"

"Zora, why did you wrote it?" I asked "I don't want every people to be miserable. They have been suffering for a very long time. And to me five years of being broken is enough."She was crying. "Zora" I took a step closer to her. "I just want my dad back. My old life. Nobody cares. I'm just another girl for all of you" I went closer to her then I hugged her. "We all care. I'm sorry we never showed it. Were just a little caught up with our own problems. Sorry if you think that we don't notice you" Tawni said

"Zora, without you the show won't be the same" Marshall said

"If it wasn't for you, Sonny and I haven't gotten together. We never solved our problems and most importantly, you help us moved on from the past" Chad said. I pulled away from our hug. "Zora, you're like a little sister I never had. Please don't do this" I said. She smiled "I'm sorry guys. I thought you don't care for me. My mom doesn't even talk to me. My brother is away living in New York. I thought I was alone. But I was wrong" I smiled. "Zora!" Grady screamed running to us. He hugged her tight . Grady let go of Zora then Nico hugged her tight. "Don't scare us again" Nico said. I noticed two people standing behind Marshall. Zora noticed to. "Mom? Zairus?" Zora asked. Her mom and brother run up to her and hugged her. "Honey, are you ok?" Mrs. Lancaster asked. Zora nodded. "Don't do that again, little sis" Zairus said. I smiled.

* * *

5 years later

I was sitting on the kitchen stool. I was reading Zora's blog. After the incident five years ago, Zora decided she can help people by starting a blog. I found a new post. I clicked on it.

"Life changing

One decision can change the life of the people around you.

Five years ago I found out about the secrets of my friends, that they never told anyone. I didn't really mean to find out. And I thought maybe I could help them. I wrote their secrets on a notebook. I left it where my friends usually hangs out. After a few days, on my dad's birthday, I was about to kill myself by jumping of a building. But they found me. I thought they don't care about me but I was wrong.

I never thought Their secrets, Their problems and Their story could change my life forever

-Zora Gwen Lancaster"

I smiled. "Chad!" He came in the kitchen carrying our two years old daughter, Zeah. "What happened?"Chad asked. "Read this" I said pointing to the laptop. He handed me Zeah and he sat next to me. After reading he smiled. "One notebook change our lives forever" Chad said. I smiled.

THE END

* * *

**Many people reviewed saying 'Don't kill Zora' I would never do that. She's my fave character. Thanks to all the people who read this. Especially to those who reviewed. You don't know how much that means to me... And to those who people who will wait for my next story, that will probably take a while. A loooooooooooong while. But I'll try to write a 5 chapter story before September 2. Bye guys... :(  
**


End file.
